User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 9/9/2012
In the world of organized crime: The Napoleon Correlation has moved into Spain. They have been asking for weapons and extra muscle from other organizations in return for a 5-10% cut of their profits. So far the expansion has proven successful. Other organizations have don't appear to be alarmed, it is likely that as the Napoleon Correlation becomes stronger there, (which it looks like they will) other organizations may ask for a cut. Either way, if the Napoleon Correlation can work out a good deal they should be able to still have succesful operations. Tentions between the Doyle Crime Family and the Banditos MC rise as the Doyle Family prepares for war, asking for help from other organizations. With the West End Gang, as well as some minor help from the Ukraine and Napoleon Connection and Correlation they should be able to get the Banditos to back off. The Blu-Jaz MC has decided to try to get the two to make peace but have decided that if peace fails they will side with the Doyles. The Napoleon Correlation will not be able to help much other then supplies for they are not in North America. If they send men up there it could harm their operations in Spain. The most logical decision would be to probably supply weapons. That could prove profitable. The Ukraine Connection may be able to do some minor help. However, given the previous things that happened when they were unestablished and took on a well established gang it will be best for them to back out. Brandon Walker has not yet responded to the Winter Hill Gang leader. The Winter Hill Gang is preparing for war. Their local rivals, the Patriarca Crime Family has agreed to temporily team up with them for this under the "enemy of my enemy is my friend" concept and then resume their rivalry. If Brandon Walker does not come to an agreement....things could get bad for the Men of Mayhem. The Cobranie Crime Family continues to expand into Albany. So far they have been able to be successful. The F.B.I has taken a small note of their operations there and fears that if they don't put a stop to it while it's small, they may never put a stop to it at all. So far F.B.I attempts have not proven successful, but then again....this is just the beginning of their crackdown. With Zolnerowich Bratva's increased involvment in human trafficking their profits have sky-rockted to 5.6 billion a year. Nikolai Zolnerowich has temporarily moved to America to oversee his operations there. Rival Chechen Mobsters made a failed attempt on Ukraine Connection boss Mr. EEK. As he walked down the streets of Odessa, the assassin pulled a gun on him, the bullet went into his head and missed the brain by less than an inch. His bodyguards quickly opened up on the man and killed him. Mr. EEK is now in a coma and second in command Andriy Wasylyshyn has taken over for the time being. Category:Blog posts